El anillo del poder
by FifoTsukino
Summary: Darien recibe un extraño anillo que le permite tener poder en las mentes de las mujeres, él no tiene problemas para llevárselas a la cama pero si para deshacerse de ellas, un día de pronto su nueva asistente le quita el aliento y decide tenerla con o sin el poder de aquella extraña joya, pero hay un detalle el anillo no funciona con el verdadero amor. Lemon.


**Sailor Moon no me pertenece:**

**El poder del anillo.**

"_Amigo Darien, te envió un objeto especial que me acompaño durante los últimos dos años, ahora que estoy pronto a casarme ya no lo necesito más, deja que te cuente sobre el anillo que te quiero dar, lo encontré en una de mis excavaciones arqueológicas, proviene de una antigua dinastía que se dedicaba a hacer magia, la leyenda cuenta que se anillo le daba poder el emperador para controlar a toda mujer que deseara y esta se negara, lo probé y puedo decirte amigo que la historia es cierta, he pasado un año completo yendo de cama en cama y de mujer en mujer, disfrutando los placeres que ellas me ofrecían bajo los efectos del poder del anillo y lo mejor de todo es que después cuando ya no desees que ellas sean una molestia para ti simplemente le ordenas que te olviden y listo, ellas nunca recordaran haber estado en tus brazos, espero que te sirva, muchos saludos."_

Darien cerro la carta de su amigo, llevaba un par de años sin verlo dado que Andrew era arqueólogo y estaba en el otro lado del mundo buscando un tesoro oculto de una antigua era, si bien era cierto siempre confiaba en la palabra de su amigo le pareció ilógico que un anillo simple y sin ningún tipo de adorno pudiese tener tal poder sobre el sexo femenino.

Alguien de pronto toco su puerta, reconoció inmediatamente que se trataba de sus asistente personal Amy Mizuno, tras dar la orden la mujer entro.

- Buenos días señor Chiba.- La peliazul le puso delante de él una gruesa carpeta llena de papeles.- Tiene que firmar estos documentos. . . Además responder el llamado de su abogado.

- Bien. . .

- Y no olvide que en la noche tiene una cena de negocios con la señora Esmeralda Blackmoon, ella quiere a toda costa la fusión de la corporación Chiba y las industrias Moon.

- Maldita mujer, no quiere entender que no cederé, no gano nada con esa gran fusión que ella promete.

- ¿De todos modos asistirá a la cena?

- Por supuesto,- Volvió a concentrar la vista en los papeles.- ¿Algo más?

- No sé si recuerda que le dije que en dos meses me ire de la empresa para poder casarme. . .

- Recuerdo que algo me dijiste.- Murmuro Darien sin dejar de ver sus documentos.- Creí que ya estabas buscando reemplazo.

- Pues lo he encontrado señor Chiba, de hecho hoy comienzo a entrenarla, si quiere y tiene tiempo puedo presentársela.

- Mmm. . .- Miro en forma distraída su reloj.- Hazla pasar, pero que sea rápido, tengo un almuerzo importante.

-Si señor.- Vio a Amy acercarse a la puerta.- Entra por favor.

Miro hacia la puerta, pero lo que vio lo dejo sin aliento, una atractiva rubia de ojos azules invadió con su presencia su despacho por completo, era sumamente hermosa, vestia un traje formal de oficina que se le apagaba al cuerpo dejando poco a la imaginación sobre sus curvas, de inmediato su entrepierna se movió en busca de una liberación, menos mal que estaba protegido con su gran escritorio.

- Señor Chiba, ella es Serena Tsukino.- Le hablo Amy.- Serena él es el señor Chiba, será tu jefe a partir de ahora.

- Buenos días señor Chiba. . .- La joven le hablo, su voz era dulce, de pronto se la imagino gimiendo de placer por sus caricias.- Espero ser una buena asistente para usted.

- Estoy seguro de que lo serás.- Murmuro con dificultad.

- Le prometo que no lo defraudare.

- Amy te preparara en todo lo que tienes que saber.

- Bueno, ahora lo dejamos señor Chiba.

Al quedarse solo en sus despacho Darien solo pudo penar en una cosa, estar entre las sabanas de esa rubia atractiva, a pesar de que él tenia una regla de oro de no involucrarse con ninguna mujer de su empresa, pero por ella, por esa magnífica rubia estaba dispuesto a tirar esa regla por la ventana.

- El señor Chiba maneja dos agendas, la primera es principalmente sobre sus citas de negocio y familiares, la otra es de su vida er. . . más privada.- Murmuro Amy.- Deberás tener cuidado de no mezclarlas, él odia ir de un lado al otro de la ciudad la misma noche.

- Comprendo.- Serena podía toda su atención en lo que su compañera le estaba diciendo.

- Hay una lista de personas que el señor Chiba no recibe a menos que él las autorice, te la daré, todos los nombres viene acompañados por una fotografía, de esa forma te será más fácil reconocerlos.

- Gracias.

- Lo importante es que sepas algo, muchas mujeres viene a buscar al señor Chiba, a él no le gusta recibirlas aquí, de modo que tomaras lo datos de la mujer y él te dirá después como proceder.

Darien estaba en un exclusivo restaurante, en frente tenia a su actual amante, una peliroja muy voluptuosa, pero que ya lo tenía un poco aburrido, de hecho ese almuerzo era para poner fin a su breve relación, aunque su acompañante no parecía darse cuenta de eso.

- ¿Qué te gusta mi cielo?- Le hablo Beryl, ambos estaban leyendo la carta.- Yo no sé que pedir, pide por mi cielo.

- Bien. . .- Miro la carta y también se fijo que el camarero de estaba acercando.

- ¿Ya ordenaran señor?

Pidió su lo que más le pareció interesante y para Beryl pidió lo que le pareció lo más liviano, ella era una modelo que cuidaba de su figura, estaba seguro que no iba a comer nada más.

- Tengo que irme a parís la próxima semana.- Le hablo ella momento después.- ¿No quieres ir conmigo?

- Tengo trabajo que hacer y lo sabes. . .

- No es para que contestes de forma tan cruda mi amor.- La mujer le tomo la mano por sobre la mesa.- Al menos di que me echaras de menos.

Sabía que no iba a hacer fácil, pero quería deshacerse de esa mujer ese mismo día, se metió la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de su traje de diseñador, extrañamente se encontró con el supuesto anillo mágico que le envió Andrew, y quiso ponerlo a prueba, se las arregló para ponérselo en el dedo anular.

- Beryl. . .- Murmuro rogando porque toda esa historia fuese cierta.

- Dime Darien mi amor.

- Vas a olvidarte de mi.- Hablo con voz clara, saco la mano del bolsillo y señalo a la mujer con el anillo.- Después de comer no volverás a pensar en mí, me sacaras de tu mente y nunca más te me acercaras.

El dichoso anillo brillo y los ojos de Beryl relucieron de forma extraña, la mujer se quedo en silencio mientras comía, de alguna forma estaba seguro de que el anillo era extraño.

- Ya me tengo que ir.- Dijo a penas termino de comer.

- Si. . .

- Espero que tengas una buena vida Beryl.

- Si. . .

Después de eso pasaron dos semanas en que Beryl no lo llamo, incluso hiso una prueba, asistió a un evento donde sabía que ella iba a estar, se paseó delante de ella y no pareció notar su presencia, así que tras hacer todas esa averiguaciones cayó en la cuenta de que el anillo verdaderamente tena algún tipo de poder.

Aunque era un hombre que no necesitaba ayuda para llevarse a una mujer a la cama, puesto que dado a su poder y dinero ellas llegaban a su lado como las abejas a la miel, si tenía que tener algún tipo de ayuda para quitárselas de encima.

- ¿Volveré a verte?- Le pregunto la castaña que estaba desnuda en la cama de aquel hotel donde llevaba a sus conquistas.

- Pues. . .- Estaba buscando su ropa y en especial su anillo, al tomarlo se lo puso y se volvió hacia la mujer.- No volverás a pensar en mí y a buscarme, olvida que pase por tu vida.

- Si. . .

Otra noche conoció a una pelirroja diseñadora de interiores, sin perder tiempo ella cayo en sus brazos, paso una increíble noche acostándose con ella y por la mañana la despidió de la misma forma en que lo hacía con todas las demás mujeres, y todas ellas terminaban siempre con la misma palabra.

- Si. . .

Serena termino de hacer el café y tomo la bandeja, tenía que llevarlo al despacho de su jefe, el señor Chiba estaba en medio de un negocio sumamente importante, de modo que solo pedía café, ningún otro tipo de bocadillo, aun así puso algunas galletas de chocolate en la bandeja.

- Aquí traje su café señor Chiba.- Le ofreció la bandeja.- ¿Necesita algo más?

- Nada más.- Como siempre el hombre no despego la vista de sus documentos.

- Me retiro. . .

- Espera.- Darien tomo el plato de las galletas.- No pedí esto.

- No ha comido nada señor Chiba.- Murmuro un poco torpe.- Y pensé que quizá le gustaría comer algo, aunque sean unas insignificantes galletas.

- Ya veo.- Darien dio el primer mordisco.- Son buenas. . . ¿Qué marca son?

- Las hago yo. . .- Serena se sonrojo sin querer.- Pues ahora tengo que volver a mi trabajo, Amy no vendrá hoy y hay muchas cosas que hacer.

- Serena. . . ¿Te gusta trabajar aquí?

- Si señor, es un buen lugar, me gusta la gente que trabaja aquí, me siento cómoda.

- Me alegra oír eso, puedes irte.

- Si.

Darien tomo el anillo, pero lo dejo a un lado quería que Serena estuviera con él en forma voluntaria, que ella rogara por él, no iba a utilizar ese anillo para llevársela a la cama, además ella parecía ponerse un tanto nerviosa con él, había revisado su expediente, ella tenía veintidós años, ese era su segundo empleo, era muy joven, pero era una mujer que había nacido para dar placer a los hombres.

- Serena.- Tomo el anillo en sus dedos.- Quiero que esta noche sueñes con que te hago el amor. . . Como tu quieras preciosa, de la forma que más desees, pero que sea yo el dueño de tu cuerpo.

_Serena despertó abruptamente, se asustó al darse cuenta de que no estaba en su cuarto, sino en una habitación diferente que no reconocía, se sentó en la cama, las sabanas eran de seda blanca, las almohadas eran muy ligeras y suaves, vestía una camisola que le llegaba a los muslos, era blanca y muy ceñida a su cuerpo, su cabello estaba suelto, escucho que una puerta se abría y se cubrió con las sabanas de la cama._

_- Tranquila pequeña.- Reconocía la voz inmediatamente._

_- ¿Señor Chiba?_

_- Puedes llamarme Darien pequeña.- La voz de su jefe era sensual, sus ojos tenía algo que la dejaban sin aliento y le quitaban la razón._

_Se le estaba acercando, vestía un albornoz, incluso sin tener la certeza sabía que él estaba desnudo bajo esa prenda, se levantó de la cama sabiendo que si él se tumbaba junto con ella se volvería loca y terminaría por pedirle que le hiciera el amor._

_- No comprendo que estoy haciendo aquí._

_- Has venido por mi.- Darien se le acerco y tomo las delgadas tiras de su camisón.- Para que te haga el amor toda la noche._

_- ¿Dónde estoy?- Trataba de concentrarse pero el tener a Darien tan cerca le robaba las ideas._

_- Estas en mi cuarto, son mis dominios._

_- Yo. . ._

_- No digas nada más, solo siente Serena.- Darien la beso, no fue un beso como los que ella había recibido antes, sino que era un beso lleno de pasión y fuego, con el movimiento de ambos cuerpos su camisón cayo al suelo, qusio cubriré con las manos pero Darien la detuvo en forma rápida._

_- No me ocultes tu belleza mi amor.- Él le beso el cuello.- No me ocultes lo que llevo tiempo queriendo conocer._

_- Darien. . . Darien no podemos. . ._

_- ¿Por qué no? Yo te deseo Serena y puedo ver que tu también. . . Mira.- Tomo entre sus manos lo senos femeninos arrancándole un gemido placentero.- ¿Ves? Quieres que este contigo esta noche, y la otra y la otra, hasta el fin de nuestra vida._

_- Pero. . ._

_- Shh. . . No digas nada más._

_Completamente turbada por lo que estaba pasando Serena simplemente se rindió ante la expertas caricias de su acompañante, sintió sus manos en su espalda, bajando por esta misma hasta llegar a su trasero._

_- Serena. . . Eres una preciosidad. . ._

_- Darien. . .- Susurro al sentir los labios del hombre entre sus senos.- No te detengas. . . Por favor._

_- No pretendo hacerlo pequeña.- La estrecho con fuerza._

_- No es justo. . .- Murmuro ella._

_- ¿Qué preciosa? Dilo._

_- Tu aun estas vestido.- Tomo las amarras del albornoz.- ¿Puedo?_

_- Soy todo tuyo._

_- Pues. . .- Con dedos temblores le quito el albornoz, no necesito ver mucho para saber cuan excitado estaba él.- Yo. . ._

_- ¿Lo ves?- Darien tomo una de sus manos y la llevo hasta su virilidad.- Es por ti. . . Todo es por ti mi pequeña._

_- Yo no pude haber hecho esto._

_- ¿Acaso no sabes que desde que entraste mi despacho aquella primera vez no dejo de pensar en ti? En ti y en mi, los dos en esta cama, juntos por largo rato._

_- Hazlo entonces. . . Hazme el amor Darien. . . Por favor.- Rogo en forma desesperada._

_- Eres tan dulce Serena. . . Tan dulce y a punto de ser mía._

_Darien la tomo en sus brazos para llevarla a la cama, se tumbó junto a ella y sin esperar un segundo más la beso con hambre y desesperación, aun sin poder creer que todo estuviese pasando la joven se entregó a las deliciosas sensaciones que su acompañante le provocaba. _

_- Serena.- Darien le separo las piernas.- Mi Serena._

_Nada la preparo para lo que Darien le estaba haciendo, él pelinegro le estaba dando placer con su boca, durante unos cortos segundos había querido detenerlo pero ese pensamiento se fue lejos, tuvo que aferrarse a la almohada y las sabanas._

_- Dar. . . Darien. . .- Su voz salía entre cortada._

_- Eres única Serena._

_Darien se incorporó lentamente, estaba un tanto avergonzada, pero la mirada de él la transmitía mucha confianza, que solo pudo devolverle aquella sonrisa._

_- Serena. . .- Darien se posiciono sobre ella con mucho cuidado.- Seré cuidadoso, lo prometo._

_- Si. . ._

_Nunca ante había estado con un hombre de aquella forma, así que no sabía mucho sobre lo que tenía que hacer, pero Darien le facilito las cosas al ordenarle que lo abrazara, se aferró a él del cuello, sintió la respiración de él muy cerca._

_- Tranquila. . .- Le susurro él mientras entraba en ella con mucha lentitud, aun así ella gimió de dolor, aunque fue mínimo.- Lo siento, no quería. . ._

_- No importa. . . Me gusta._

_- Pero te dolió._

_- Solo fue un poco. . . Sigue por favor._

_- Como me lo pidas._

_Fueron momentos mágicos, nunca había pensado que eso podría pasar, desde el primer momento en que fue presentada a Darien Chiba se había sentido atraída hacía él, pero era razonable, ella nunca iba a despertar su interés, conocía a la clase de mujeres con quienes salía, eran chicas sofisticadas y elegantes._

_Pero estaba ahí con él, estaba en su cama y entre sus brazos, era a ella a quien estaba besando Darien, era su nombre que el susurraba mientras la embestía con fuerza._

_- Serena. . . Serena. . . Voy a. . ._

Despertó en el momento exacto en que Darien se había liberado en su interior, salió de la cama temblando, corrió al baño y se miró en el espejo.

- Sácate a este hombre de la cabeza.- Pero su sueño hacia sido muy real, su cuerpo estaba temblando aun.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Darien continuo su camino hasta le despacho, al acercarse escucho la voz de Serena.

- Te lo digo, fue su sueño muy extraño, parecía tan real, fue muy real.

- Mmm. . . Algunos sueños pueden volverse realidad.- Amy estaba hablando con la rubia.- ¿No recuerdas a ese amante de tus ueños que hiso contigo todo lo que tu quieres?

- No lo recuerdo. . .

- Buenos días.- Entro en el lugar donde sus asistentes hablaban.- Quiero un café Serena, Amy ve al tercer piso quiero los informes estimativos del próximo mes.

- Si señor.- Las mujeres comenzaron a moverse para cumplir sus pedidos.

Al entrar en su despacho se apoyó en la puerta, si había escuchado bien Serena había tenido el sueño que él tanto quería, se preguntaba si ella lo habría disfrutado.

- Señor Chiba.- Serena entro llevando su café, momentos después cuando él ya estaba sentado tras su escritorio.- Traje su pedido.

- Pasa.- Noto cierto temor en la chica, como si su presencia la intimidase.

- ¿Necesita algo más?

- No por ahora.- La vio irse y quiso tomarla en sus brazos, ponerla sobre su escritorio para hacerle el amor, pero se contuvo y la dejo partir.

Amy finalmente dejo el trabajo, dejando a Serena como su única asistente, y tenía que admitir que la rubia hacia un excelente trabajo, pero en todo momento ella había decidido esquivar sus coqueteos, la rubia simplemente lo trataba como su jefe, no respondía a ninguno de sus comentarios.

Un viernes por la tarde ya estaba harto, quería tener a esa mujer y la quería ahora, ya no le importaba i ella lo deseaba realmente si el anillo funcionaba para deshacerse de las mujeres tenía que funcionar para hacer que Serena cayera en sus brazos sin problema alguno.

- ¿Serena?- La llamo por el teléfono.- Necesito que vengas a la oficina.

- Si señor Chiba.

Lo trataba siempre como señor Chiba, él quería escucharla nombrarlo por su nombre, se aflojo la corbata y se puso delante del escritorio a la espera de la llegada de su futura amante.

La deseo a penas la vio y quiso con todas sus fuerzas que el anillo de los extraños poderes funcionase, quería a Serena entre sus brazos y en especial en su cama, tenía puesto la joya en su mano, miro la miro a los ojos y le sonrió.

- Acércate.- Le ordeno suavemente.

- Si señor. . .

- Quiero que a partir de ahora me llames solamente Darien.

- Pero. . .

- Dilo Serena. . . Di mi nombre.

- Dar. . . Darien.- Sonrió tímidamente.

- Acércate más.

- Yo. . .

- Serena.- La tomo de la cintura a penas la tuvo a pocos centímetros.- Quiero estar contigo. . . Quiero hacerte el amor. . .

- Señor. . .

- No. . .

- Darien. . . No podemos.

- Claro que podemos.- Busco sus labios rápidamente para no darle oportunidad a que huyera.- No sabes cuánto tiempo llevo deseándote Serena y tu también me deseas.

- Si. . .- La joven se sonrojo.

- Ven aquí.- La estrecho con fuerza

- Darien.- Tímidamente le paso los brazos alrededor del cuello, Serena sabía que estaba perdida.- Bésame por favor.

- Como quieras.- Serena había caído en sus redes y estaba contento por eso, una vez más agradecía el poder del anillo que Andrew le había dado.

La tomo para apoyarla en el escritorio, cerro con su control remoto la cerradura de la puerta, aunque era viernes por la tarde y ya nadie quedaba en la oficina.

Para su alegría Serena llevaba puesta una falta, dándole así mucha facilidad para acariciar sus piernas, por todos los cielos llevaba días soñando con hacer eso, Serena Tsukino había invadido sus sueños tal y como él había querido invadir el de ella.

- Serena. . .- De pronto una duda invadió su mente.- No me lo tomes a mal mi cielo. . . Pero necesito saber con cuántos hombres has estado antes.

- Yo. . .- Ella bajo su cabeza, evidentemente avergonzada.

- Lo siento, no respondas si no quieres. . .

- No es eso, es que yo. . .- Ella lo miro a los ojos, sus mejillas estaban muy rojas.- Nunca he hecho esto antes, nunca he estado con algún hombre.

- Entiendo. . .- La soltó de pronto, incapaz de creerle, pero al ver sus ojos azules, supo sin lugar a dudas que lo que ella le decía era la más absoluta verdad.

- Yo lamento haberte decepcionado. . .- Serena se apartó con rapidez y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Espera.- La alcanzo, desesperado la abrazo por la espalda.- No me has decepcionado, e solo que estaba pensando. . . Esta oficina y mi escritorio no es el mejor lugar para tu primera vez. . . Ven conmigo Serena, te llevare a un lugar más apropiado.

- ¿Un lugar apropiado?- Ella se volvió para mirarlo.

- Mi apartamento, ahí estaremos más cómodos.- Darien le tomo las manos y se las llevó a los labios.- Tu decides preciosa.

- Yo. . .- Era una decisión importante y no iba a perder esa oportunidad.- Si. . . Quiero ir contigo.

- Toma tus cosas.

Tardaron poco menos de cinco minutos en llegar al estacionamiento donde Darien tenía aparcado, la ayudo a subir y cuando estuvo listo partieron rápidamente, en todo el trayecto Darien soltaba la palanca de cambio para acariciar su pierna izquierda.

- Ya falta poco.- Le dijo él cuando llevaban poco menos de diez minutos de viaje.

- Si.- No dijo nada más.

- ¿No te has arrepentido verdad?

- No, pero tengo algo de miedo.

- Prometo que no te hare daño, hare que tu primera experiencia sea la mejor Serena.

Llegaron a un complejo de apartamentos en la zona más cara de la ciudad, Darien la condujo hasta el ascensor y tras digitar lo que parecía una clave subieron hasta lo que le pareció el ultimo piso.

- Por aquí.- Las puertas se abrieron para dar paso a lo que parecía una sala.- Pasa, estas en tu casa.

- Esta muy bien decorada.

- No le prestó atención a esos detalles.- Darien la tomo de la cintura.- Vamos al cuarto.

- Si.

Darien arrojo su maletín y el bolso de Serena a uno de los sofás, la guio poniendo una mano en su espalda, una vez que entraron en el cuarto ella se volvió para ofrecerle los labios.

- Bésame.- Le pidió de forma tierna.- Por favor. . .

- Como tú me ordenes mi princesa.- La estrecho en tanto buscaba sus labios.

Entre besos y caricias ello terminaron tumbados en la cama, Serena sintió las manos de Darien en el cierre de su falda pero no hiso nada por apartarlo, quería eso, todo su cuerpo ansiaba sus caricias.

- Tócame Darien. . .

- Si. . .- Con frenesí total Darien le quito la falta, las piernas de Serena eran hermosas, acaricio sus muslo y sonrió al verla sonrojarse.- Eres muy tímida mi cielo.

- Es que nunca me han acariciado de esta forma.

- Voy a enseñarte como es acariciar hermosa.

Minutos después Serena estaba tan desnuda como cuando había sido traída al mundo, su cabello, el que siempre ataba con dos coleta y sus respectivos chonguitos estaba suelto y salvaje, pero Darien aun conversaba parte de su ropa de modo que decidió equiparar las cosas, tomo la camisa de seda de su acompañante y entre la desesperación acabo desgarrándola.

- Lo siento.- Al ver que los trozos de tela caían en la cama.- No quería. . . Lo siento. . .

- No te preocupes, puedes hacerlo cuantas veces quieras.- Darien al fin estaba como ella quería, y tal y como había sido en sus sueños su excitación era más que evidente.

- Hazme tuya. . .- Le rogó, quería que lo que había visto en sus sueños fuese así de romántico.

- Por supuesto, pero debe estar preparada para mi, no te hare daño, te lo prometí.

Darien comenzó a acariciar su intimidad con sus manos, las mismas extrañas pero placenteras sensaciones la invadieron por completo, ella echo la cabeza hacia atrás perdida entre lo que estaba sintiendo.

- Darien. . .

- ¿Te gusta?

- Si. . . Mucho. . . Me gusta mucho. . .

- Me alegro.- Darien la tendió boca arriba en la cama.- Ya es tiempo.

- Si. . .

- Tienes que decirme si te hago daño.- Le dijo Darien mientras se posicionaba sobre ella.- Lo hare con mucho cuidado.

Ella asintió, para su sorpresa estaba tranquila, pero ante la primera embestida el dolor fue inevitable, Darien se quedó quiero y la mantuvo abrazada en todo momento la beso para tranquilizarla.

- Lo siento.

- No lo sientas, esto debía pasar, por favor sigue.

- Lo hare lento, hasta que tu me ordenes lo contrario.

Ese Darien preocupado y comprensivo le hiso darse cuenta de que lo amaba, en el fondo lo sabía desde hace algún tiempo, desde que había comenzado a tener sueños eróticos con él, pero sabía que su amor nunca iba a ser correspondido, de modo que se conformaba con lo que él le quisiera dar.

El pelinegro se movió con lentitud por un par de minutos, al ver que su acompañante se relajaba cada vez más aumento su fuerza y velocidad, podía ver cuán a gusto estaba Serena y eso lo excitaba más, pero a la vez lo confundía un poco.

Nunca antes se había preocupado por una de sus amantes, simplemente había buscado su propio placer, no el de los demás, ahora en cambio quería que todo fuese perfecto para su Serena, que ella quedara contenta con él como amante.

- Darien. . .- La oyó gemir cuando ella acerco sus labios a su oído.- Esto es delicioso.

Sonrió al oírla decir aquello, estaba haciendo bien su trabajo, simplemente se esforzó por que ella nunca más olvidara aquella primera vez, iba a hacerla feliz, por primera vez en toda su vida sexual quería que la mujer que lo estuviese acompañante fuese feliz.

- Darien. . . Mi cuerpo. . . Mi cuerpo se está quemando. . .

- Mi amor. . . Es tu cuerpo que se está adaptando a lo que está sintiendo.

- Oh Darien. . .

- Mi amor. . .- Esas palabras nunca antes habían salido de su boca, y cosa extraña no se sentía extraño por decirlas.

El momento de la liberación se acercaba, aumento su velocidad y Serena pareció comprender lo que estaba por suceder pues se abrazó con mayor fuerza, susurro su nombre y ella hiso lo mismo, ambos llegaron a la cima en poco segundos.

- Fue increíble.- Murmuro Serena mientras estaba en sus brazos.

- ¿Te ha gustado?- Pregunto él algo nervioso.- Dime que no te he decepcionado.

- No lo has hecho, ha sido perfecto.- Serena noto que ya se estaba oscureciendo.- Debería irme.

- ¡No!- La estrecho más en sus brazos.- Quédate, quédate conmigo toda la noche, puedo encargar comida y puedes usar mi ropa para andar por el apartamento, pero no te vayas, por favor.

- Yo. . .- ¿Cómo podía negarse si era lo que ella quería hacer, compartir al menos una noche con él y no solo un momento.- Me quedare.

Fue una noche magnifica, no solo para Darien sino también para Serena y a la mañana siguiente cuando la joven quiso irse de nuevo él se lo impidió, acabo convenciéndola con besos y caricias, ella acabo rindiéndose, de modo que acepto pasar otra noche con él.

Decidieron tomar una ducha juntos, así que Serena compartió con Darien algo tan íntimo, jugaron como do niños enjabonándose y luego se salpicaron agua, encargaron comida así que salieron de la ducha vestidos con confortables albornoces.

- Prueba esto.- Darien le tendió algo de comida china, estaban cenando en la sala de estar acomodado entre muchos cojines.- Te va a encantar.

- Nunca he probado algo tan delicioso.- Serena lo vio a los ojos y por un momento supo que sus palabras sonaban extrañas.- Lo siento. . . Tú ya me entiendes.

- Por supuesto.

Volvieron a la cama en cuanto acabaron de comer, le gustaba hacer el amor con Serena, a pesar de tener poca experiencia en el dormitorio aprendía bastante rápido, era una excelente amante a la que le gustaba complacer y a él le gustaba complacerla.

Fue el primero en despertar el domingo por la mañana, una delgada sabana era todo lo que lo cubría, se puso sobre su costado para ver a su amante dormir, Serena tenia la sabana hasta arriba, de modo que su exquisito cuerpo estaba cubierto, se la quedó mirando largo rato, era la primera vez que llevaba a una mujer a su apartamento, era la primera vez que permitía a una mujer conocer parte de su vida, durante la madrugada se habían despertado y no sabía cómo había acabo contándole sobre sus padres ya muertos, la vio moverse, estaba por despertar, cobardemente cerro sus ojo y fingió dormir.

La sintió moverse en la cama, de pronto el peso en el colchón fue poco, escucho la puerta del baño cerrase y abrió los ojos, la ropa de Serena no estaba en el cuarto, por lo que supuso que se estaba vistiendo, busco el anillo, después de pasar tantas horas placenteras solo quedaba una coa por hacer, al escuchar que la puerta se abría nuevamente volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

- Darien. . .- Serena había susurrado muy bajo.

De pronto sintió la suave mano de su amante sobre su mejilla, era una caricia amorosa, deseo tener la valentía para abrir los ojos y besarla, pero él no era un hombre de relaciones serias. Aquel idilio con Serena debía terminar.

- Fuiste un gran amante y nunca te olvidare. . .- Serena volvió a hablar.

La mano sobre su mejilla fue retirada y lo siguiente que escucho fue el ruido de la puerta de su cuarto cerrase y posteriormente el sonido del ascensor. Ella se había ido, sin preguntar ni reclamar nada. Se quedó en la cama una hora más pensando en Serena, a apenas la viera el lunes en la mañana tendría que ordenarle olvidar todo eso.

Cuando llego a su apartamento Serena se tendió en su cama para llorar, había tenido lo que más quería, pero sabía que no sería para siempre, más bien iba a quedar como un dulce recuerdo por el resto de su visa, se pregunta cómo tendría valor para ver a Darien salir con otras mujeres, como podría ver a su amado estar con otras mujeres sabiendo que acabaría haciéndoles el amor de la misma forma en que ellos lo habían hecho.

- ¡Hola Darien!- Andrew Furuhata estaba en el entrada de su casa, lucia más maduro de lo que recordaba.

- ¿Andrew?- Lo miro de los pies a la cabeza.- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

- Mi Lita y yo vinimos a visitar a nuestros padres para darles una maravillosa noticia.

- ¿Cuál?

- ¡Voy a ser padre!- El rubio estaba muy contento.

De inmediato Darien se imaginó a Serena embarazada, con un vientre de algunos meses, sonriendo ante la idea de tener un bebé y cosa extraña también se imaginaba esperando felizmente a ese bebé.

- Cuéntame Darien. . .- Andrew le hablo momentos después cuando ambos estaban bebiendo una cerveza.- ¿Cómo te ha ido con el obsequio que te di?

- Pues nunca he tenido problemas en llevarme a una mujer a la cama. . .

- Pero al menos dime que te sirvió.

- Para deshacerme de ellas si.

- Yo lo utiliza bien, luego conocí a Lita y todo lo que supe fue que quería pasar con ella el resto de mi vida.

- Seguramente utilizaste el anillo para llevártela a la cama.

- Cuando es el verdadero amor el anillo pierde su poder.

- ¿El verdadero amor?- Ahora que lo recordaba Serena había ido a sus brazos sin el poder del anillo, la joya no había brillado como lo hacía antes ni mucho menos los ojos de Serena.- ¿Andrew, como sabes cuándo es el verdadero amor?

- ¿Darien Chiba me está haciendo esa clase de preguntas a mi?

- Solo responde maldita sea.- Lo miro a los ojos y apretó con sus manos la lata de cerveza.

- Pues cuando conocí a Lita solo quería estar con ella, hacerla feliz, me preocupaba por ella día y noche, soñaba con hacerla mía. . .

- Como lo que yo siento por Serena. . .

- ¿Quién rayos es Serena?

Acabo contándole todo sobre su Serena, la forma en que la había conocido y como la había deseado desde el comienzo, le hablo sobre los sueños que él había ordenado que tuviese, y también del hecho de haberla llevado a su casa y que solo hace un par de hora ella se hubiese ido.

- Entonces no comprendo, el anillo funciono en ese momento.

- Por que funciona para ese tipo de cosas que involucran a la persona que amas.- Andrew lo miro- ¿Por qué la amas verdad?

- Yo. . .- No necesito pensarlo muchas veces, ya sabía la respuesta.- La amo.

- Pues ve por ella. . .

- Hay un problema. . .

- ¿Cuál?

- No sé dónde vive.

- La podrás ver mañana, además si era virgen seguramente necesita esta noche parara estará a solas.

- Creo que tienes razón.

A la mañana siguiente Darien salió del ascensor a penas las puertas de este se abrieron, camino rápidamente para buscar a su Serena, necesitaba decirle que la amaba, que quería pasar el resto de la vida con ella a su lado.

- Serena. . .- La vio, como siempre sentada detrás del escritorio.

- Buenos días señor Chiba.- Ella le sonrió, pero de todos modos parecía triste.

- Serena respecto a lo del fin de semana. . .

- No se preocupe señor Chiba, yo ya olvide todo lo que ocurrió.

- ¿Qué lo olvidaste?

- Si, es lo que usted quiere.- Le dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.- ¿Verdad?

Supo en ese instante que nada sacaría con declararse a Serena en ese lugar, quería que fuera perfecto entre los dos, su mente trabajo rápidamente ideando un plan, no tardo mucho en saber lo que tenia que hacer.

- Bien. . . Serena algo más.

- Dígame señor Chiba.

- Esta noche tengo una cena de negocios importante. . .

- No recuerdo ese evento en su agenda.

- Surgió ayer en la tarde, es importante Serena, de modo que quiero que vayas conmigo, así que dejare que te vaya antes a tu casa para prepararte.

- Pero. . .

- Es una cena de gala, si todo sale bien estaré cerrando el trato más importante de mi vida y quiero que me ayudes a cerrarlo.

- Bien. . . Yo. . .

- Mandare un taxi a buscarte a eso de las siete y media, tienes que darme tu dirección y contratare a la compañía de transporte.

- Si señor.

- Bien eso es todo.

Una vez dentro de su despacho comenzó a hacer las llamadas pertinentes para que su plan funcionase a las mil maravillas, amaba a esa rubia que quería borrarlo de su vida, pero él no se lo iba a permitir.

Al revisar por ultima su aspecto Serena concluyo que estaba elegante, lucía un traje rojo, lo había comprado tontamente hace algunas semanas pensando que ese tipo de vestido podría impresionar a Darien, irónicamente ahora iba a utilizar ese vestido para cenar con él y aquellas personas que iban a hacer tratos de negocios con él, el teléfono de su apartamento sonó y ella contesto.

- ¿Señorita Tsukino?- Le hablo un hombre.- Me enviaron por usted.

- Ya bajo.

Al llegar a la calle no vio ningún taxi, busco con la mirada en todas direcciones pero no había nada, un hombre se le acerco.

- ¿Serena Tsukino?

- Si.

- Por aquí señorita.- El hombre le señalo el camino.

- ¿Tuvo problemas para aparcar? No veo su taxi.

- No manejo un taxi señorita.- El hombre la llevo hasta una limusina.- Por aquí.

- Pero. . .

- El señor Chiba dispuso esta limusina para usted.

Era un gesto que le llego al corazón, se sentó y vio con emoción que en el asiento junto a ella había un ramo de rosas rojas, las tomo y leyó la tarjeta.

"_Para una hermosa mujer que me ha llegado al alma"._

Sintió las lágrimas invadir sus ojos, no quería llorar y arruinar su maquillaje, de modo que de su bolso saco su maquillaje para retocarse, el viaje fu medianamente corto y al llegar reconoció el restaurante, era el lugar más exclusivo de la ciudad.

- Por aquí.- El hombre la ayudo a bajarse.

El maître la recibió con una amplia sonrisa, la condujo hasta la mesa donde Darien ya estaba esperándola.

- Serena.- Le ofreció la mano.- Por aquí, siéntate.

- Señor Chiba.- Miro en todas direcciones mientras tomaba asiento.- No hay nadie, sus invitados por lo visto aun no llegan.

- No hay nadie más y mis invitados no vendrán porque rente este lugar para nosotros dos.

- ¿Qué hiso qué?- No lo podría creer.

- Lo que has oído.- Hiso una señal y un camarero se apresuró a ir con ellos.- Por favor que nos traigan la carta.

- Si señor.

- No comprendo.- Serena recupero el habla cuando se quedaron solos.- Yo. . . No entiendo. . .

- Dejame explicarte mi amor. . .

- Por favor. . . No me llame así por favor.- Cerro sus ojos deseando estar lejos de ahí.

- Te amo Serena. . . ¿Cómo no puedo llamarte entonces mi amor? Si quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

- Pero tú. . . Tú no eres un hombre de relaciones serias.

- Antes de conocerte no lo hare, hasta que me di cuenta de que mi cabeza y corazón fue robado por una rubia asistente que me llevaba café y galletas de chocolate hecha por ella.

- Yo. . .

- No tienes que decir nada Serena.- Darien se le acerco.- Solo te pido la oportunidad de demostrarte que puedo amarte, y así como te enseñe a hacer el amor puedo enseñarte a amarme.

- No tienes que hacer eso. . .

- Tengo que hacerlo, tengo que demostrarte que te amo y que si me das la oportunidad. . .- La levanto del asiento y la estrecho en sus brazos.- Nunca te hare infeliz, nunca te hare llorar, te hare feliz lo prometo.

- Darien yo. . .- Ella estaba llorando, aun así lo miro a los ojos.- Yo ya te amo.

- ¡Serena!

Se unieron en un beso que duro largo rato, el camarero tosió ligeramente por varios segundos, pero al ser ignorado decidió volver a la cocina y esperar el momento oportuno para interrumpir a aquella hermosa pareja.

**Cuatro años después. . .**

- Shhhh.- Darien le hiso una seña a su hijo de tres años.- No debemos hacer ningún n ruido pequeño.

- Si papá.- El pequeño Endymion siguió a su padre en silencio.

Los dos entraron en el amplio dormitorio donde su esposa estaba durmiendo, Darien tomo a su hijo en brazos y juntos hablaron.

- ¡Buenos días!

Serena despertó lentamente, debido a su embarazo de casi ocho meses tardo un poco en sentarse en la cama para recibir a su pequeño.

- Hola mi amor.- Abrazo a su pequeño Endy, luego miro a su esposo.- Darien mi amor.

- Espero aquí un segundo.

Su marido salió del cuarto pero no tardo mucho y volvió al los pocos segundos llevando una bandeja con muchas cosas para desayunar.

- Traje de todo para los cuatro.- Se tumbó a su lado.

Era un tranquilo domingo por la mañana Serena estaba contenta con la maravillosa vida que llevaba, tenía poco más de tres años de casada con ese hombre que era todo en su vida, se había llevado grandes sorpresas al darse cuenta de que Darien prefería mil veces pasar una tarde en familia que estar en una cena con la súper modelo de turno.

- ¿Qué sucede?- Darien la estaba mirando.

- Estaba pensando en lo feliz que soy contigo.

- ¿Y conmigo también mamá?- Intervino su hijo, que era una viva imagen de su padre.

- Con los dos.- Sintió una patada de su pequeña.- Miren. . . Se ha movido.

Darien no espero un segundo más y puso las manos sobre el vientre de su mujer, a los pocos segundos su hija se hiso notar, por las ecografías supieron que era niña, incluyo ya le tenían un nombre, se llamaría Rini.

- Gracias por la maravillosa vida que me has dado mi amor.- Beso a su mujer en los labios, luego puso sus labios en el vientre.- Mi princesa ya te queremos aquí.

Estaba ansioso por cambiar pañales, por preparar biberones y cargar a su hija hasta hacerla dormir, todo eso ya lo había aprendido con Endymion y había descubierto que era algo que le gustaba.

- ¡Vamos a comer!- Exclamo Endymion quien ya estaba mordiendo un pastelillo.

- Vamos a comer.- Dijo la pareja al unísono.

Un mes y medio después Darien recibió de manos del médico a su preciosa Rini, inmediatamente la llevo al lado de su esposa, tenía una vida feliz, y del anillo que una vez le dio el poder sobre cualquier mujer se había desecho dándoselo a su primo Mamuro, un hombre algo retraído que le hacía falta pasar uno buenos momentos con una mujer, él en tanto no había necesitado ese anillo para encontrar al amor de su vida.

**Dejen sus Reviews.**

**¿A cuántas de nosotras/os nos gustaría tener un anillo con ese tipo de poderes? Espero que este oneshot les haya gustado, feliz comienzo de semana, muchos saludos.**


End file.
